


Headache

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Supreme Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony gets a head injury fighting a man who stole his tech and Stephen's doctor instincts kick inThis was a request for the lovely Pythagorean Potato, however instead of illness I decided to make it an injury b/c I've written so many sick fics, I hope you don't mind! Still taking Ironstrange requests on my quest to write a whole page of ironstrange





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PythagoreanPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PythagoreanPotato/gifts).



With each hit he cringed harder, he had to do something, Tony was in danger! Tony wanted him to make sure Peter was alright and that he wouldn’t run in and try to deal with it. Tony promised that his suit would protect him but that only made Stephen want to have the hand strength to strangle Tony. There was a small callus on the back of his head from where he’d hit it so many times against the back of that damn suit. It drove Tony crazy because he hated that his hair was missing there and it drove Stephen crazy because it was clearly damage to Tony. He hated that Tony would just let himself get hurt like that- and he wanted to intervene- to protect Tony. But it would be worse to left Peter run in. He would get himself killed nearly certainly. Tony was fighting someone else who had stolen tech from him and made his own Iron Man suit to knock Tony around. He could crush Peter easily, and Stephen wasn’t sure how to stop Peter and help, but he had to do something. 

“Peter you have to-”

“I can help-” 

“No, Peter you literally can’t help! I will not-” Peter wasn’t going to listen and Stephen didn’t have time and he was losing his patience. “Peter, I’m sorry about this-” 

“Sorry about wha-” Stephen cast the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and stuck Peter to the wall. “Hey! That’s my thing!” Peter yelled. Stephen ran forwards and lunged up, the cloak pulling him to the sky as he followed Tony up.

“Hey! I told you to watch after the kid!” Tony snapped.

“You needed help. I stuck the kid to a wall,” Stephen replied. 

“Don’t take a single hit from this guy Stephen I swear-” Tony began as they were interrupted by a repulsor blast from the other man in the suit. Tony hit the ground and Stephen trapped the man with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak as well. He stretched a hand to Tony and the cloak took over taking him towards Tony. He landed and ran to Tony’s side.

“Tony! Tony are you alright?!” demanded Stephen. Tony opened the helmet of his suit.

“It hurts,” he said, “but I’m alright- where is-”

“He’s stuck for now-” said Stephen. “I’m calling an ambulance-”

“Wh-”

“You have a head injury- I am not letting thing get out of control.” 

“I have to-”

“You are not the only Avenger! Tony Edward Stark I swear on my life if you move your neck an inch in either direction I will make sure you don’t move from the bed for a month!”

“Stephen-”

“Head and neck injuries are very extreme and you already have heart problems Tony.” 

“Alright, Doc, Jeez.”

“Somebody’s got to take care of you.”

“Are you gonna free the kid from the wall?”

“After I’m sure you’re alright.” 

 

It was a type 1 concussion, which was mild, but for Tony it was awful. Because Tony Stark could not sit still while anything at all was happening. He had to help everybody with every little thing and refused to just sit and recover. Stephen forced him to sit and recover.

“I have to get up-”

“No, Tony, you have to recover. Then you can get up,” Stephen said.

“I know what to-”

“I’m a doctor Tony, I know what I’m talking about,” Stephen insisted. “I’ll sit here with you if you’d like.” 

“Well you’d have to otherwise I won’t stay-”

“Tony you have to,” said Stephen. “You have to recover. You have to let yourself recover. The world will not end if you take a break.”

“Alright but they need me-”

“And if you’re going to be around for them you need to take care of you,” Stephen said. “You’re not a suit. You can’t just replace parts- especially not your brain. It’s fragile and it needs to heal.”

“I hate this.”

“I know,” Stephen said, holding Tony close. 

“My head hurts.” Stephen got him some Tylenol. 

“Here.”

“I dunno.. I just don’t want to-”

“Tony, these will take care of the head ache. You have to avoid ibuprofen, but this is acetaminophen. Trust me Tony, I know what I’m doing.” 

“Alright,” Tony sighed. He took the medication. Stephen sat down with him and the cloak settled across both their laps firmly. Tony sighed and leaned back. 

“Only a fool wouldn’t trust their doctor,” Stephen said. 

“Mhm.”

“What’s that?” asked Stephen.

“Nothing,” sighed Tony.  Stephen gently moved Tony to lay across him. Tony layed back on him. “Gah!”

“Tony?”

“My head-”

“Hurts?”

“Yeah,” said Tony. He sighed.

“Why do you keep sighing?”

“You’re right but I want you to be wrong.” Stephen chuckled. Tony relaxed and laid back. He yawned and settled in, falling asleep on Stephen’s chest. He watched Tony sleep for a while. 

“Hey Dr-” Peter began. Peter then took out his phone and took a picture. 

“Mhmm,” Tony muttered, sitting up. “Is that Peter?” 

“Yes,” Stephen said.

“Hi, Irondad. Are you okay?” 

“I have a concussion.”

“Oh no!”

“A little one.”

“Oh no!” Peter repeated softer. Stephen snuggled closer to Tony, who stretched. 

“I wanna do stuff.”

“You should wait till tomorrow and then see how you feel, we need to make sure this all heals up, brain damage is very serious and if you push yourself too much now you’ll regret it later.”

“Finnneee Doc,” sighed Tony. “Look at this, Peter. Look at what he does to me.” 

“He makes you take care of yourself,” Peter said. “Further proof he is magic.” Stephen laughed and Tony glared, but there was no real anger behind it. He almost smiled. He tried not to smile. Then Peter smiled and Stephen was smiling and he broke. 

“Look what you two did to me, this isn’t fair!” whined Tony. Peter lunged onto the couch and laid over Tony.

“Now you’re really trapped, Irondad!” Tony sighed and accepted his fate. 

 

“I feel fine,” insisted Tony as Stephen hovered about and checked everything that could possibly be wrong. Stephen went from hovering metaphorically to physically as he moved around Tony, the cloak starting to dote on him as well. Tony wriggled free and headed for his suit. 

“Be careful Tony,” warned Stephen. “Next time you get a concussion you’re staying in for a week.” 

  
  



End file.
